Runaway Trucks
'Runaway Trucks '''is the second episode of Season 1 of The Redros Railway. Story The Redros Railway was still building up, and the yard was a mess. Trucks everywhere, singing an laughing, giggling and joking. Billy had to shunt them. He hated it. "Look who's there!" one of the trucks shouted, "Its Billy!" I could already see him coming cause of his paintwork," said Troy, "I thought the yard was on fire!" Everybody laughed, except Billy. He was angry at Troy. 'Troy' was the nickname of the leader of the trucks. He was the most troublesome of all. Billy was so angry at him, that he wanted to biff into him. He ran foreward, but the points were set to a siding, and Billy crashed into some buffers. "It seems that Billy can't handle going to fast!" Troy shouted, "Seems he then looses control and crashes!" All the trucks laughed again. "I'll show that Troy just how strong I am!" Billy mumbled to himself, as he puffed backwards, out of the siding. Troy felt rather happy that afternoon. It was a nice sunny day, and all the other trucks thought he was fantastic. Troy closed his eyes to get some rest, when... ''Clang! Billy coupled on to him. Billy then coupled Troy on to a whole train of other trucks. Troy was up front, so Billy could biff and bash him when he was troublesome. And so, the long journey begon. "Come on, faster, faster!" Troy shouted. Biff! Billy biffed into Troy. However, that didn't stop Troy from being troublesome. He and the other trucks sang stupid songs the whole time. Finally, they reached a big hill. "Come on, Billy," Billy's driver said, "You can do it!" Billy puffed up, but just near the top, Troy and the other trucks had a plan. "Come on, pull back, pull back!" Troy ordered, as the other trucks did what he said. "Come on, pull hard!" Billy's driver told Billy. Snap! The coupling between Billy and Troy broke. Billy went up the hill, as the trucks rolled down. The guard in the brakevan tried to stop the train, but at that moment, the train reached the bottom of the hill, and the guard tumbled out, and fell on the other track. "We're free! We're free!" the silly trucks shouted. Meanwhile, Billy stopped at the bottom of the hill. "Come onboard!" the fireman said to the guard. "The chase is on!" Billy added. The trucks rolled through bends, and went under bridges, as Billy followed them, desprate to stop them. Then there was trouble. The trucks rushed into the yard, on the track that led to the station. "Runaway trucks!" BoCo shouted, as he saw what was happening. He honked his horn as loud as he could. Honk! Honk! Honk! The signalman heard this, and looked out of the window. He saw the trucks, and changed the points. The trucks would now run into a shed. That would cause some damage, but it would be less disastrous than that they would crash into the station. "Thank god," BoCo said in relief, when suddenly, he saw that Neville was sleeping in the shed, on the track next to the one the trucks were on, "Neville!" BoCo shouted. Neville heard this, and woke up, just in time to see the trucks coming near. He closed his eyes. Crack! Bang! Crash! The trucks had crashed through the back of the shed. Some of the, were broken, and so was the brakevan. Neville wasn't damaged, luckily. Neither was Troy, he was at the front of the train. "Bust my buffers!" Neville shouted, "What an unpleasent surprise!" Next morning, Billy puffed into the yard. He was cheerfull, however. None of the trucks teased him, they felt very stupid. Especially not Troy, he tried to stay out of sight. But when Billy collected him to take him on a train, Billy said only one thing: "It seems that Troy and the other trucks can't handle going fast. They loose control, and crash." Characters *Billy *BoCo *Neville *Troy *Hank (cameo) Category:Episodes Category:The Redros Railway